


Slave

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney just lost a very important bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: bondage, mild violence

"You _filthy... little... slut!_."

Barney cringes as she yanks his hair, pulling his head back, stung by the words as she hisses them in his ear. His hands are bound behind his back, and he's on his knees, utterly helpless to defend himself against her assault, verbal or physical.

And the worst of it is -- he _agreed_ to this.

Had she lost their bet, he would have gone easy on her. He wouldn't have forced her into such humiliation if he had won the right to make her _his_ "slave-for-a-day".

Apparently, Robin believed in the take-no-prisoners, show-no-mercy approach -- at least when it came to him.

He flinched as she shook him slightly and sneered in his face, "Say it."

"Say what?"

She released his hair long enough to slap him, hard, knocking him off balance without the use of his hands. She jerks him upright again, leaning into his face to smile coldly.

"Say what you are."

He meets her eyes with smoldering defiance as he echoes her words, "Filthy little slut." He pauses, a smirk twisting his lips despite his position as he adds, "And you can't get enough."


End file.
